<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's nothing left but you and i by IzuShou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577718">there's nothing left but you and i</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuShou/pseuds/IzuShou'>IzuShou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry but only in the last sentence, Harry's POV, Is it a dream?, M/M, No. Literally., Open Ending, Or both???, Or is it real?, Set at the end of all the books, The fantasy ending I think I dreamed about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuShou/pseuds/IzuShou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You put me on a pedestal and tell me I'm the best<br/>Raise me up into the sky until I'm short of breath<br/>Fill me up with confidence, I say what's in my chest<br/>Spill my words and tear me down until there's nothing left"</p><p>Shawn Mendes, Monster</p><p>"You told me once about a leopard you read in a book. How you believed that leopard knew that it couldn’t go back.<br/>And I said you weren’t a leopard, that you could change your destiny."</p><p>Eiji Okmura, to Ash</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's nothing left but you and i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Videos to watch before reading:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7I-tECVlrxY</p><p>Safe and Sound Drarry animatic (3:58)</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPbUaIZAaeA</p><p>Monster by Shawn Mendes, ft. Justin Bieber (3:04)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Harry looked around him and saw everyone he knew. On his right, Hermione, surrounded by the Gryffindors. Next to them stood the rest of the school: the teachers, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. On his left, Ron, surrounded by the other Weasleys and behind them, the Order. Including his parents, Sirius and Remus. He wondered why everyone was here. How were his parents here?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>From the crowd came forth Dumbledore, holding something out to Harry, with a smile and pity in his eyes. Pity? The object in the headmaster's hand was the Elder wand. It felt like destiny so he took it and pointed it ahead of him. It was only then he noticed that in front of him was darkness that went on forever. Like he was facing a great unknown.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>With everyone around him, he felt protected. As if whatever he was about to face could never break past their courage, determination and love to get him. He felt invincible. Then, he felt a rumbling underneath him and felt himself being pushed up. Once the sound of moving stone stopped, Harry opened his eyes to see he was on a pedestal. Alone. But if he looked really far downwards, he could see that everyone is still there. Waiting for him to do... something.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That's when he noticed Hermione's hair was shining in places, like there was light. Harry's head snapped around to see the darkness disappearing ahead of him. An identical pillar stood in front of him about three metres away. He didn't know how, but his enemy was standing on that pillar. Harry had to kill them or he would die. If he died, he couldn't protect his loved ones. But he wasn't a killer.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>If he had to choose between saving his friends and killing one person, or letting his friends and himself die, Harry knew his answer. Without realising until it reached his face, Harry had raised the wand ahead of him. It was going to be Voldemort. Voldemort deserved death and if Harry was the only one who could do that, then will do what he must. The spell was ready on his tongue.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Then he saw who was around his enemy. Voldemort was among the crowd. Along with Wormtail, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, more Death Eaters, Umbridge and the Slytherins. Who was his enemy that he had to kill?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>His eyes met silver ones. Malfoy. What was going on? Malfoy mirrored his position, his steel eyes filled with ambition to... survive, no matter what. Malfoy wasn't going to kill him though. He hadn't had the courage to kill Dumbledore, so why would he kill Harry now? Just as Harry predicted, the mask dropped and Malfoy's wand fell from his hand. But what he didn't guess, was that Malfoy would not break eye contact as he did all this. He was still staring at Harry. Every encounter with Malfoy ran through his mind like a runner on a marathon.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A familiar spell ran through his head. The one he'd used in a sixth year. Before he could comprehend, Sectumsempra was rolling off his tongue and- wait! No! Stop!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The magic stopped and vanished before it reached Malfoy. Instead, a bridge between the pillars formed. If Malfoy was surprised at the the formation of the bridge, he was flabbergasted at the sight of Harry throwing the Elder wand to the ground.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Somehow, both of their feet took them across the bridge until they were no less than a few centimetres away. Harry looked at Malfoy and didn't know how to feel about the tears in his eyes or the clearness of his skin, which he only noticed because they were so close to each other.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hey."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You're not real."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I don't know. Am I? Does it matter?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It doesn't matter. This can't be real."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But I feel so real. I think you are too, Draco."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I know that, Harry. I know you're as real as me. I just don't know how real that is."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It doesn't matter, Draco. I don't know why, but it doesn't matter. None of this does. This war doesn't. We didn't start it but I think we can end it. Here and now. Let's just be us. Harry. And Draco."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You don't know how badly I've wanted someone- you - to say that. Screw our roles. Screw the war. Let's be us. On that topic, you need to know something."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Draco. I think I already know."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Harry took Draco's hands in his and stepped closer.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Their lips met as the tears in Draco's eyes finally fell.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear any thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>